The Only One that Really Matter's (New York, New York)
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Summary: Not much to summarize here other than this is another out of the blue fic, that needed to be done, it happens alot don't ask. I don't know how or why it happened blame it on my feels? Maybe? ALSO contains a boat load of FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF. But if you must really know how this came to be I was thinking of the end scene from James and the Giant Peach R & R


**Summary: Not much to summarize here other than this is another out of the blue fic, that needed to be done, it happens a lot don't ask. I don't know how or why it happened blame it on my feels? Maybe? ALSO contains a boat load of FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF.**

**Rated T...I think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my bright ideas and fluffy CS**

**AN: Nothing to note really other than I renamed the fic. And that it takes me two days to write rough drafts. Oh and that I'm an idiot since my computer froze last night and I didn't save anything I typed. Blame it on me watching a movie I guess I don't know I was preoccupied with a number of things last night on tumblr. Carry on.**

_The Only One that Really Matter's (New York, New York)_

The sky was full of cloud cover as Emma made her way down the damp wet streets. Everything seemed on the down low considering it was the middle of the week. Shrugging she grabbed at her coat tighter making her way to the docks.

She smiled at herself before looking around to see if she was really alone. Emma hoped he wasn't in around the area for a while as she made her way onto the Jolly Roger.

Emma made her way to the side looking down towards the water before sitting in between the open space, letting her legs hang over the edge. She breathed in smelling the air around her. Emma never admitted it to anyone but she liked to come down here to think ever since...

No she wouldn't think of that now, not here. She looked towards the open sky, she shut her eyes lost in thoughts to events she barely remembered. The only clear memory being the night at the hospital with Hook and her agreeing to leave Storybrooke with Gold. There was something else that she hid as well. Hook half dead on the road, she shuddered at the memory but smiled at what he said to her.

"Well...this is the last place I thought you'd be." He said breaking the silence.

She turned to look behind her, before standing up.

"Oh don't leave on my account love." Hook told her.

"I'm sorry, no one was here. Or I thought no one was." She apologized.

"What made you come out here in the first place?" He asked.

"Nothing." Emma replied quickly.

Hook gave her a curious glance. "If you say so."

She leaned against the side. "I have to get out of here."

"What brought this on?"

"Nothing, I just need a change of scenery."

"Are you okay Swan girl?"

"Yeah, so what do you say? Wanna go on an adventure?"

"Sounds tempting, anywhere in particular?"

Emma gave him a knowing grin. "Surprise me."

He gave her his hand. "Well come on then, take it."

Emma sighed as he dragged her towards the wheel. Hook shrugged out of his jacket passing it to her, smiling.

"Nuh uh, nope no way. Not in a million years."

"No need to be scared love. I'll help you."

"I might crash it." She argued.

"No you won't. Trust me."

"I don't know..."

"It's no different than driving around in the Sheriff's car." He paused. "It's just bigger."

"Fine you win." She said putting the jacket on.

"Good, now get in front of me."

She placed her hands on the wheel and relaxed. Hook came up behind her placing his hands on the top of Emma's, guiding them.

Emma closed her eyes bringing her thought back to the surface of her mind. The moment it did they were airborne.

"What did I just do?" She asked.

"You made the ship fly beautiful." He gave her a special smile. "Put this over your eyes." He added suddenly.

"Are you crazy?"

"Only a little, just trust me." He said again.

Emma gave him an aggravated huff, he laughed from behind her.

It felt like they had been sky high for hours but Emma wasn't pushing it this time. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the quietness around them.

"Okay, I'm drawing the line here Hook. Its too quiet and I'm freezing. Where are we?"

"Can't tell you just yet. Give me a moment."

Emma rolled her eyes. Just then there was a crash and a bang. And Emma took hold of the side of the ship.

"Seriously!" She huffed.

"Oh don't give me that look Swan. Everything is fine."

"I'm taking the blind fold off."

"Bad idea, you best keep it on."

She gave an aggravated growl.

"Alright fine." He said behind her.

"Thank yo-OH MY GOD!" She grabbed hold of him as she looked around. "What the hell possessed you to land us up here?"

She looked over the side again, still not breaking her hold on him.

"I wanted a good view."

"Ahahaha, funny now take us down."

"Nope, you said "surprise me" and I did."

"But New York? Need I remind you about what happened here?"

Hook shook his head. "That's exactly why we're here."

"Where is the logic in that?" She exploded.

"I think its my turn to ask the questions now love."

"Of course, see I knew you would turn this around so it revolved around you."

"Think of it as settling the score."

"Fine, the sooner you ask me the better I suppose."

"What was the real reason I found you on my ship this afternoon?"

"Oh come on. This again?"

"Just answer the question Emma."

"I like to go down there to think." She whispered.

She sat down on the Statue of Liberty dragging her fingers through her hair.

"And your happy thought?" He asked from beside her.

"A number of things really, but there's always this stray one that pops into my head now and again."

He inched closer to her and Emma gave him a pointed look and laughed.

"Seriously?"

He just kept staring at her, waiting for Emma to answer.

She looked around. "It sure is nice up here."

"Don't change the subject Emma."

Emma bit her lip then smiled. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Look at where we are love. Does it look like people are listening in? Should I call a crowd forward?"

"No that's not necessary. Sit the hell down." She said grabbing at him.

"What's so bad about it that you wont say it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. I just don't want to be the first to say it. Surely you have one?"

"I do, but I sure as hell wouldn't tell you."

Emma glared at him and punched his arm. "You and I both know that's a lie."

"Your stubbornness is maddening." He said taking her hand in his. "I guess it would have to be-"

"Stop! I changed my mind I wanna go first. I can already tell that your moment blows mine across the equator."

"Alright then, what is it?" he laughed.

"We had just practically got to fairy tale land, we had been traveling for quite a bit. All of us came to that abandoned village, bodies and debris were everywhere. I came across some of my own, lifted it up and BOOM out popped you." She swallowed before continuing. "And might I just say your expression was priceless, not that I fully noticed or anything. I was too fixated on your eyes." She stopped herself from rambling and turned away from him.

He looked at her for quite some time. "Forgive me Emma, but are you blushing?"

"What? NO, why would I be blushing?"

"Its okay if you are." He said. "It's cute."

"I should have let you go first." She mumbled.

"Let me see," He started. "I got it. So this was before we met, the curse had already started moving through the land. Cora had placed a protection spell around us so we wouldn't be effected with the memory loss the others would have to go through. It was a hell of a wait, waiting for you but worth it nonetheless. It just goes to show that you're the light I had to wait for."

"Surely you have another one?"

"Nope, it's the only one that sticks with me. Its one of the many memories I have, but it's the only one that really matters."

"Uh huh." Emma said, she looked down at her watch. "Crap, not that I'm thankful for this I am but, its late and we should probably get back."

"Oh come on Emma, live a little. I'm sure the people can live a day without you. Don't you think you've earned it?"

"There is no way I can win with you is there?" She sighed.

"You might as well give up while you're ahead."

"Debatable." She reasoned. "So what now?" She asked him, grabbing at his jacket and pulling it around her.

"You're cold."

"It's fine." She argued, watching him head back to the ship.

He came back a moment later, draping a blanket over her shoulders.

"What no cocoa?" She joked.

He made a move to get up, she pulled him down again. "I'm only kidding." She rested her head on his shoulder, watching him as he looked ahead.

"Can you show me?"

"Show you what?" He replied, turning back to her.

"Where the star is of course."

"Ah." Her eyes followed to where he was pointing. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

Emma smiled brightly. "We still haven't decided what to do now."

"You're right." He said tapping her on the nose. "Wanna have a round or two of Scissors, Paper, Stones?"

"Rock, paper, scissors." She laughed. "We could..." Emma's eyes strayed to his hook.

"Or I could do this." She said grabbing at his hook.

"No now you see Swan girl, I need that."

Emma smiled, waving it in front of her face. "Catch me first."

"I'm not going to chase you while we are up this high."

"What? Scared I'm going to fall?"

"What a tale that'll be huh. So that's how it happened Henry. Hook took me to New York, we had fun but he was too chicken to get his hook back from me." She paused. "And then he will say "really?" and I'll be like "yup sad but true." "

Emma looked at him from under her eyelashes. "Oh yeah, don't underestimate me buddy."

He watched her closely. "Emma you can't be serious."

She laughed. "Catch me."

"Alright then Swan girl." He said. "I'll play along but I'll have you know." She ducked just as he leaped and grabbed at her. He sighed. "I'm pretty good at catching people."

"Doesn't look that way now." She replied.

He looked at her carefully. "Tell me, what's that hanging above your head Swan?"

Emma looked up and started freaking out at nothing. It was just enough time for him to grab his hook back from her. He tapped her on the shoulder innocently.

She looked like she was about to explode. "That's cheating!" She reached and jumped trying to grab it back from him.

"Fair is fair love."

"In what world is that fair?" She reached again and he pulled her closer to him, leaning towards her ear.

"Your heart is beating like mad sweetheart."

"Yeah a clear indication that you should back up."

He looked at Emma. "The same can be said for you Swan."

"I don't think I want to." She whispered.

"Neither do I, funny what the night does to you." He said, finally closing the space between them.

**AN: GO AHEAD PEOPLE BOMBARD my tumblr ask box and or rape the review button. It's only fair, tell me what you thought. Like I said before I don't know why or how this came to be, quite honestly though I think I was thinking about the movie James and the Giant Peach but what ever its done its typed its signed sealed and delivered, this was kind of like a " I need something to do so I'm going to write what ever comes to mind" fic.**

**Like I already said Review and you get cookies ^.^ cookies are good, people love cookies. That and virtual hugs**


End file.
